Thieving cat
by PeachtreeAmuto
Summary: Ikuto takes Amu's house keys, but that's not the only thing he steals!
1. Chapter 1

**Peach: Hi um this is me fixing my mistakes from the first time I posted this story so now it should flow better. And the only thing you readers need to know is that I don't own shugo chara and if I did Amuto forever!**

**Okay that's all back to the story! **

Amu was banging on her house door, her parents and Ami weren't home and Ikuto had taken her house keys and wouldn't let her in.

"Ikuto let me in!" Amu shouted, still banging on the door.

The black cat sat on the other side of the door smiling a mischievous smile as he held Amu's house key's in his hand; thoughts about how to make the girl blush racing through his head.

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted through the door.

"What?" Amu heard from the other side of the door.

"LET ME IN!" she shouted with her hands on her hips.

"Only if you do something for me," was his all to cocky reply.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she demanded angrily.

"First: stop yelling, second-" Ikuto paused and Amu heard a faint creak on the other side of the door.

Then the door slid slightly opened just enough so Amu could see Ikuto, who was smirking at her.

"Second you give me a kiss," was the words he spoke. Amu immediately went pale as her brain shut down.

Ikuto's smirk grew at Amu's reaction. He stepped out and walked over to Amu who was in too much of a shock to notice how dangerously close he was getting. From there Ikuto cupped Amu's face in his hands bringing her back down to earth.

"Ikuto!" Amu said taking a sharp breath, but before she could say another word he kissed her.

Amu's entire world started to spin, and she could have sworn she saw fireworks. Ikuto pulled away a smile: not a smirk, a smile spreading across his face as he chara changed with Yoru and disappears, leaving a very red and shocked Amu standing there. Then of course her brain started to go through restart mode, and anyone within a mile could hear her shout.

"STUPID CAT!" before the following 'SLAM' of a house door.

THE END!

**Peach: yeah I think I fixed it! [Starts dancing]**

**Amu:...**

**Ikuto: I liked it! **

**Peach: and you'll also like the fact that you still have Amu's house keys so that means hee hee [Peach really evil look] sequel mu ha ha ha ha!... Well that is if I want to do a sequel I'm not really sure how to thought… oh I know you readers if you want a sequel tell me and if you have any ideas for the plot please tell me.**

**Ikuto: tell her to write more, tell her to write more.**

**Amu: NO DON'T TELL HER TO WRITE ANYMORE!**

**Yoru: review if you want Peach to make another chapter about how Amu tried to get her keys back from Ikuto nya! ;3**

**The end**


	2. How Ikuto got Amu's house keys

**Peach: Um I re-did this so that way it would flow better and I fixed a lot of the grammar mistakes.**

**Yoru: Peach does not own shugo chara nya!**

Amu was walking home after a particularly long day. She silently wished that Ran was with her so they could do a chara change and get home faster, but all her chara's were with Kiseki on some weird training thing. Turning a corner she was now walking down the street to her house.

"Ug, all I want to do it get home and take a nice hot shower," Amu sighed to herself. When Amu reached her house she fished in her pocket for her keys, being that her parents weren't home to let her in since they left with Ami to do some weird photo shoot.

"Yo."

Amu looked up and jumped.

"AHH!" she let out a startled scream. Ikuto was hanging upside down right in front of her; and the house door.

"Ikuto, you stupid cat, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack!?" Amu demanded rubbing her head; she could feel a headache starting.

Ikuto jumped down.

"No, I just thought I'd stop by and say 'hi'," Ikuto said walking closer to her. Amu moved her hand away from her face and revealed a glare. Ikuto smirked.

"Cute face," he said rubbing the top of her head. Amu's face went red.

"Stop that!" She said shaking of his hand.

Amu pulled out her keys and pushed past Ikuto.

"Well whatever, I'm going in," Amu pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it, there was a small 'click' as the door unlocked.

Amu let out a sigh _'finally.' _She was opening the door when Ikuto reached over her shoulder and snatched the keys out of her hand.

"Hey!" Amu shouted turning around to face him.

"Yes Amu?" Ikuto asked sarcastically adding to the girls anger.

"Give those back!" She shouted lunging for the keys he held in his hand.

Ikuto easily dodged Amu's attempt to get her keys back by stepping to the side. When she staggered past him, Ikuto took this chance to enter through the house door that was still open. Closing the door behind him there was a small 'click' as the door locked itself. '_Hmm it locks by itself,' _Ikuto thought as an evil idea came to him_._

Amu span around when she heard the small sound of the house door locking, her face fell in utter horror as she turned the handle to open the door. It wouldn't open! Amu then knocked on the door placing her ear against the cold metal surface. There wasn't much to hear in fact there was nothing to be heard at all. She sighed as she pulled away from the door. Ikuto was in her house probably in her room now snooping through her stuff.

Normally Amu would try and find another point of access but she knew that she for once she had locked her balcony door so it would be kind of stupid to go up there if you couldn't get in, same with the back door and all the windows.

Amu was about to give up when a thought popped into her head_ 'no he's not in your room snooping through your stuff, he's just behind the door teasing you like always'_. Amu pondered this for a moment along with other ideas about what Ikuto could be doing, but in the end this was the most likely. She was now pretty sure it was right; after all this was Ikuto.

"Ikuto let me in!" Amu shouted, as she began banging on the door.

**Peach: YES I DID IT!**

**Ikuto: I didn't tease Amu that much in this one.**

**Amu: Ikuto you don't have to tease me in every single story that's Amuto**

**Peach: actually the Ikuto teasing Amu is kind of what I look forward to when I read any shugo chara or Amuto stuff.**

**Amu: not all Amuto story's that you read do that you know**

**Peach: yeah I know, but still any Amuto fluff beats Tadamu fluff any day**

**Amu: its not fluff its teasing!**

**Peach: you don't know the difference!**

**Amu: I do too know the difference!**

**Peach: no you don't!**

**Amu: yes I do!**

**Peach: do not!**

**Amu: do too!**

**Yoru: Review nya!**

**End.**


End file.
